The Jinchūriki
by Shaggy the Kidd333 -S.t.K333
Summary: Akatsuki are a group of S-Rank criminals hunting the Bijuu, all the Bijuu have been sealed into a human sacrifice are Jinchūriki. Jinchūriki alone a great but together, unstoppable. NaruHina. Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Prologue

**The Jinch****ū****riki**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Naruto or any likeness of it (I wish)**

**This fanfic was inspired by another story of when Naruto grouped together with 3 other jinchuriki and it was pretty good but I'm planning to make them group together so they can stop the Akatsuki with their combined strength but of course they will train to get even stronger. This is also roughly based on Marvel's The Avengers if you think about it, anyway, on with the show.**

"The Jinchūriki, the Power of Human Sacrifice. This is the name of those whose bodies are sacrificed in order to seal a one of the 9 Bijū. All scattered across the Ninja Elemental Nations. At this current point in time, all Bijū have been sealed." "I only know two Jinchūriki at the moment, Gaara no Sabuku, jailor of the Ichibi no Shukaku, the One-Tail and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, jailor of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tails."

"The other 7 Bijuu are unknown, I don't know if they have been sealed or are still wandering out there in the elemental nations but if I don't then my name isn't Jiraiya of the Sannin. The Akatsuki, a group of S-Rank criminals from all over of the elemental countries are hunting for the Bijuu. They yet to succeced, there for the only way to make sure they don't is to find the other Jinchūriki and/or Bijuu and group together as well. This will be tough, I'll need help and I know just the people for the job."

**No flames please, this is just a prologue and I may have got carried away a bit. For those who are wondering why all the tailed beasts have names is because (sorry, spoiler alert) that in manga of Naruto Shippūden, it is revealed that all the tailed beasts have names and those names are the real names. All this information is 100% true except for the joining together as a group that's my idea, anyway, this is S.t.K. (Shaggy the Kidd) signing off.**


	2. Beginnings

The Jinchūriki

Chapter 2: Beginnings

**Hey, it's S.t.K again we a new chapter of The Jinchūriki! Sorry it I'd like to thank everyone so far who have been messaging me and waiting so, so patiently . I'd like to give a shout out to Gento70 who was my first reviewer and gave me some positive feedback on this fic and if you're reading this Gento70, the story I based this idea of, I couldn't find it, but I remember the 3 other Jinchūriki that were in it, it was Utakata, F****ū**** and Yugito. And the chapters will be longer I promise. This is the first official chapter in the story.**

**I do not own Naruto or any likeness of it.**

Jiraiya walked to the Hokage tower and jumped up to Tsunade's open office window and climbed over. Tsunade who was working, heard him come through and asked "Jiraiya why can't you use the door like normal people?" "Ninjas aren't normal people" he answered "Tsunade-hime, there has been a change of plans in regards to my pupil, Naruto and his training trip" Tsunade squinted at this in confusion and suspicion "What do you mean Jiraiya? Tell me before I punch you through the wall for that honorific" she said, Jiraiya smirked "calm down Tsunade I'm just joking but not about the trip" "you and me know what this training trip for Naruto is about, making him stronger so Akatsuki doesn't capture him and extract the Kyuubi" he explained "but while we are doing that the other hidden villages may not and if the Akatsuki capture the other eight then even with the training that Naruto will go through he won't be strong enough for them PLUS eight Bijuu" his face was serious now. Tsunade noticed this and asked "Where are you going with this Jiraiya? Do you want me to extend the amount of time for the trip?" she asked, Jiraiya shook his head "yes and more, and where I'm going with this is that if we can stop the Akatsuki from capturing the other eight Bijuu then it will be a little easier to finish them." "So what I am proposing is a Jinchūriki Alliance." Jiraiya finished and smirked at Tsunade's shocked faced "That's… the most idiotic idea I've ever heard from you and that's saying something" she said "but it just might work, I can't believe the elemental nations hadn't come up with it before." "Because they were too busy at war with everyone else, that's why" said Jiraiya.

"Well I have no doubts in you Jiraiya but I do doubt in the other element nations agreeing to this" she expressed her thoughts "how will you convince them?" she asked.

"The same way I was going to convince you if you had doubts in this plan." He answered, she gave him a look that said "explain".

"The Akatsuki may be the spark that ignites the fuse for Fourth Shinobi World War and we need to prevent as well." "If the Fourth Shinobi Word War does happen and they have all or most of the Bijuu then we are royally screwed but if the War still does happen and they have NONE of the Bijuu then we have the upper hand and the Jinchūriki may be the group that brings us true peace." He finished.

"Very well Jiraiya, I shall make a document up to give to you to inform the other hidden villages that have Jinchūriki of this plan, it shall be an SS-Rank secret document and I'll have it ready by tomorrow, you go tell Naruto that his trip has been changed a bit" She finished. Jiraiya was walking to the open window and jumped up on the edge of it but waited and turn back to Tsunade and asked "Before I go, do you know where any other Jinchūriki might be? The only one I know besides Naruto is Gaara no Sabuku." "Hmm, I know two of the top of my head and one other that might be true." Jiraiya waited "there is one with one of our allied villages, Takigakure, she is the container of the Nanabi. The Sandaime Mizukage of Kirigakure, Yagura, is the container of the Sanbi and there might be one more, I don't know who contains it but it's rumoured that Rokubi is sealed within a Kirigakure ninja as well. That's all I know" she finished. Jiraiya nodded and was just about to jump out window until "and Jiraiya, this stays between you, me and Naruto no one else can know and I'll give you one more year for trip, that's all I can give you" she said. Jiraiya nodded again "Thank you Tsunade, I'll take my leave now" and with that he jumped of the edge of the window and down to the ground below, Tsunade sighed "I wish Shizune didn't confiscate my saké, well, better get started on this document" she then got to work.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

"Itadakimasu!" a young boy yelled, the yell came from a small ramen stand named Ichiraku Ramen. The voice came from a 12 year old blonde haired, blue eyed, orange jumpsuit wearing, whiskered Shinobi named Naruto Uzumaki, who was gorging himself in, what is now, his eighth bowl of ramen. "Well Naruto you better get eat a lot more if you're going to be gone for about 2 years" chuckled the owner and head chef of Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi. Teuchi and his daughter, who was the apprentice chef at restaurant have known Naruto since he was a little child coming here when he had enough money. "That's right! I'm going for two years! It's going to be a bittersweet time with Ero-sennin! Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto, Ayame looked confused "why bittersweet?" she asked "it's sweet that I getting more training so I can bring Sasuke-teme back but the bitter part is that I'll miss everyone! That and Ero-sennin will probably doing his 'research' most of the time and will probably drag me along as well" he answered with anime tears running down his face, he was on his tenth bowl now as he looked back at Ayame and then moved back a little, the look on her face was disturbing, "Naruto" she said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face and her eyes close, her head was tilted slightly to the left (I'll give a shout out to the person to guess what anime this is from and which character does it, I'll give you a clue about the show, it is white, just post a comment about this chapter and guess) "if you become a pervert like that man and I'll ban you from Ichiraku Ramen forever, ok" she finished, still with that sweet voice, smile on her face, eyes closed and head tilted. To say that Naruto was scared is the understatement of the year "ok, Ayame" he quivered "good" her face and voice then returned to normal. "Hello my young pupil!" exclaimed Jiraiya from out of nowhere, now for Naruto, who was still scared of Ayame's warning from just then, jumped, screamed and punched Jiraiya in the face "AAAHHHH!" *wham!* *crack!* "OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA!" Jiraiya yelled while holding his bleeding nose "AHHHH!" Naruto shouted with fear *bonk!* "OW!" he exclaimed "I'm sorry Ero-sennin I didn't mean it you snuck up on me! Dattebayo" Naruto explained while rubbing his hurt head "Don't worry you baka, I just came here to tell you that your two year training trip has been bumped up to three years" Jiraiya said and looked at his pupil, it had confusion written all over his face "why?" he asked "Unfortunatlly, I can't tell you until we're out of the village tomorrow so you might wanna pack a few extra things before we go, so go home and pack what you need, I'll meet you at the village main gate tomorrow at 11 o'clock" Jiraiya finished "Alright, I guess I'll be going now old man, Ayame I'll be seeing you in three years now" Naruto said and then started running to his apartment, "wait Naruto you forgot to pay!" Ayame yelled, Jiraiya heard this and started to quietly tip-toe away until Teuchi coughed, Jiraiya turned around slowly and saw Teuchi holding out the bill for Naruto's ramen with a stern look on his face and fire in his eyes, Jiraiya took the bill and started crying while he was talking about the change to Naruto's training trip, said person Naruto was up to his fourteenth bowl of ramen "damn you Naruto!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, across the street, behind a pole…

A blue haired, blushing, Hyūga heiress was watching the whole conversation and was saddened, her crush, Naruto, was now going for three years instead of two, _"even though I'm sad, this maybe better, I can get stronger so that Naruto-kun might notice me and then I can confess to him"_ she thought, she had to get stronger. She then noticed that Naruto started running to his home, completely missing Jiraiya's distress at Naruto's ramen bill. _"Naruto-kun"_. She started walking to the training grounds where the rest of the Konoha 12 is.

At the training grounds…

"Naruto leaves tomorrow for two years, such a drag" said Shikamaru Nara, a Chūnin member of Team 10 and heir of the Nara clan "well then we better get stronger while he does, don't want to get left in the dust, right Akamaru?" said Kiba to his nin-dog partner, who just woofed, he was a Genin member of Team 8 and heir to the Inuzuka clan "the time of his trip has been changed to three years" said Hinata who had just arrived a minute before and overheard the conversation "what! Why?" exclaimed Kiba. "I don't know, I overheard Jiraiya-sama talking to Naruto-kun about the trip being extended, very top secret, he said he wouldn't tell Naruto-kun until they were out of the village" she said, the others had different reactions.

"Naruto's flames of youth grow brighter every day and will continue for the next three years! So I shall train even harder! Yosh!" which came from Rock Lee.

"Now we can't get left behind, Akamaru!" exclaimed Kiba to Akamaru.

"Woof!" barked Akamaru (Pun lol).

"I still wanted to go on the mission to retrieve Sasuke" said Shino.

"We know you did but you weren't here *munch* but we need to get stronger *munch*" said Chōji, munching on his chips.

"We'll show Naruto that we got stronger too!" said Ino.

"For once I agree with you Ino-pig, we'll show him" agreed Sakura.

"I agree" Neji said.

"I wish I went on the mission too!" cried Tenten.

"It couldn't be helped, Tenten" replied Neji.

"If his training trip has been extended for another year, then something else is going down" said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean, Shika?" asked Ino.

"What I mean is that the three years that Naruto is going to be training is covering up for something else but what I think is that it has to do with Naruto" he explained "Now the only thing that I can think of to do with Naruto is his secret" he continued.

"What secret?" asked Sakura, she was concerned because as a teammate who wouldn't? Everyone was looking to Shikamaru for him to continue, he was about to until he was interrupted "I know the secret" everyone turned their heads to the voice which originated from Hinata.

"You know it?" Shikamaru asked, she nodded "Well, as I was about to explain, Naruto's secret has to do with his birthday" said Shikamaru, Kiba asked "Naruto's birthday is October 10, so what does that have to do with anything?" Shikamaru sighed "Man, this is troublesome. Okay, Naruto was born on October 10, what day was the Kyuubi defeated by the Yondaime?" he asked, they all thought it over until Shino, who was quiet as always, interrupted "October 10" he answered, "Okay Naruto's birthday is on the same day the Kyuubi was defeated, so what?" Ino asked, Shikamaru sighed again "what a drag, I'm gonna have to draw this out, alright, Naruto was born on the same day as the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" he paused, so far everyone was following, he then continued.

"Now, this is my main point how can someone, even at Kage level defeat a Bijuu and the strongest one at that" he asked, Chōji spoke up "by killing it with a really great jutsu" Shikamaru looked at him "A great jutsu yes but killing it, no" he corrected, Shino, for a shocking second time spoke up again "so the Kyuubi wasn't killed, it's true that it was defeated but if it wasn't killed then what happened to it?" he asked, Shikamaru looked to Tenten and asked "Tenten, can I borrow one of you spare kunai and a spare sealing scroll?" Tenten nodded "sure" and took out a kunai and a sealing scroll a passed them to him, he opened the scroll and put the kunai on it, he then activated the scroll and then the kunai was then sealed, he spoke up "okay, so I've put the kunai inside the scroll, now, has the scroll become the kunai?" he asked rhetorically, Tenten, being the ninja tools expert, answered "No, it's just a scroll with the kunai… sealed" the speed at which she was speaking normal, slowed down as if something just hit her 5 minutes ago and just realised that she was just hit.

"It seems you get it right?" Shikamaru asked, Tenten just nodded dumbly, the others, mainly Kiba, didn't understand, not at Tenten's answer but at Shikamaru's question "get what? You just sealed a kunai in a scroll, so?" Kiba said speaking his confusion, Neji, who was thinking it over, suddenly gained the same face that Tenten had about a minute ago, he voiced himself "The Kyuubi was not killed but it was defeated with a great, powerful jutsu, you just sealed a kunai inside a scroll and Naruto's birthday is on the same day as the Kyuubi's defeat, take the meaning of the sealing, Naruto's birthday, and the false and true story of the Kyuubi's defeat…" he trailed off but Hinata answered for him "The Kyuubi was sealed on the day of Naruto-kun's birth" everyone then dawned on the same expression of Neji and Tenten.

After a minute, Shikamaru, uncomfortable with it, broke the silence "Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" he answered, no one spoke so he continued "personally, I don't care what he is or what he isn't because he's my friend and comrade" Lee then spoke up "well-spoken Shikamaru, I can say the same of my friend, my flames of youth burn even brighter than ever before" Hinata then spoke "Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun, that will never change for me and hopefully, for everyone here who agrees" Hinata's sudden determination, Lee's speech and Shikamaru's answer gave everyone else confidence to speak.

"Naruto saved me from myself and my false belief, if he was the Kyuubi, he probably would've killed me instead" said Neji with determination in his pale eyes.

"The Kyuubi is the kunai and Naruto is the scroll, but not just that, he is also a comrade and a friend" Tenten said warmly.

"Naruto is defiantly not the Kyuubi, if he was, he wouldn't have won against me in the Chunin exams with a fart to my face, he is a rival, a comrade and a friend" Kiba said with such determination that you could probably see smoke come off him.

"Naruto is, in a way, like me, he has something living inside of him, for that reason, he has my respect, even though he doesn't know it, he is a comrade and a friend to me" Shino said in a stoic voice which was trying, and failing, to mask his emotions.

"Shino speaking for more than ten seconds has got to be a record but I can't blame him, I also respect Naruto, but for not only the new reasons now, but for the ones I've known since the Chunin exams, he says what does and does what he says" smiled Ino.

"Wow, that coming from Ino-pig and she's not even on the same team as Naruto, but you're right Ino, I also know him for what he says and does, not for what he contains and nothing will change that" said Sakura.

Shikamaru, who was now sporting a smile, said "alright, so even though he contains a powerful and deadly beast inside of him, nothing will change our opinion of him" everyone nodded vigorously, they were about to say goodbye until Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yūei, Maito Gai & Asuma Sarutobi, Jōnin leaders of Team 7, Team 8, Team Gai & Team 10 respectively, showed up, with serious looks on their faces or eye in the case of Kakashi. Kakashi spoke with seriousness "Lady Hokage would to see all of you right now" the other Jonin's faces did not falter, not even Gai's. They all looked at their sensei's and each other they then nodded and ran off to the Hokage tower.

5 Minutes before-hand…

Tsunade Senju, the Gondaime Hokage and one of the Sanin, was watching and listen to the Konoha 12's discussion about Naruto and the Kyuubi through Hiruzen Sarutobi, the late Sandaime Hokage's crystal ball she silently thanked her sensei about this device, even though it was probably also used for perverted things and what not, her left eye twitched a bit at that thought, she also wondered _"did Jiraiya inherit his perverseness off of sensei or vice-versa?"_ both eyes twitched then, also in the room was Tsunade's assistant Shizune and the sensei's of Teams 7, 8, Gai and 10 as they were watching and listening to their students discussion about Naruto and the Kyuubi. Tsunade looked up from the orb and ordered "Please leave and bring your squads here in 5 minutes" the sensei's nodded and left with a shunshin. "Naruto has good friends, doesn't he Tsunade-sama" Shizune said, Tsunade simply nodded and smiled, _"yes he does"_ she thought.

5 Minutes later…

The Konoha 12 or the Konoha 10 in this case since Sasuke defected and Naruto getting ready for his trip, as well as their Jōnin Sensei's were all in attendance in Tsunade's office, said woman was in deep thought with her eyes shut and hands locked together in front of her face. She then broke from her thoughts to address the 9 Genin and one Chūnin in front of her. "Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyūga" she announced firmly, said people tensed and stood at attention and waited for her to continue, she did not keep them waiting "you both have known and told your comrades about two S-Rank secrets that if known and/or mentioned to anyone that hasn't known is punishable by imprisonment and/or death for both parties" Tsunade paused to see if they all understand the true seriousness behind this secret is, she was rewarded with serious looks with hints of fear. She continued.

"As such before I carry out this sentence, Shikamaru Nara, how did you come into such information on two S-Rank secrets?" she inquired, she already heard how he knew, she just had to make sure "the first secret which is about Naruto's tenant I had only known pieces of information about, I did not known about the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto until today after the second secret was brought to light, which is Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha and…" "The Yondaime Hokage" Tsunade interrupted, she nodded to continue, he did. "That secret I knew about fully before I graduated from the Academy, it's common sense really, I mean add about seven or ten years, longer blond hair and remove the whisker marks and… you get the idea" he explained, Tsunade nodded and turned onto Hinata, Shikamaru sighed slightly, he's not out of the principal's office yet. Hinata tensed a bit at the Gondaime turn to herself, Kurenai noticed and worried.

"How did you find out about the secret of Naruto Uzumaki's tenant?" she asked, Hinata swallowed nervously, I found from the villagers and my elders, they continuously told me how Naruto-kun was the Kyuubi and told me to stay away from him" she told Tsunade, still fearing that herself and the others may be sent to prison or worse, executed for knowing this. Tsunade breathed in and spoke "What is your take on Naruto Uzumaki after learning these secrets?" Hinata looked back to the others, who nodded and then looked to Shikamaru, he noticed his gaze and nodded as well, Hinata voiced everyone's opinion "Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun and the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi" the Konoha 10 nodded in agreement at Hinata's statement, she glowed with confidence "nothing will change our opinion of him" she continued, still glowing. Tsunade inwardly smirked at this "well then, I see no problems with you knowing about this, as long as no one else finds about this, do I make myself clear?" she inquired.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" came from the ten, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Shizune and Tsunade were satisfied, Tonton was even satisfied and showed by "Oink!"

"You may now leave" she gestured, they nodded and the Konoha 10 along with their Jōnin sensei's, after they left she breathed out in relief, she really didn't want to execute them but she had to know if what they said was true and it was, she thought "that went well".

**That took forever! Sorry for keeping you waiting, this is longer than the last chapter, then again it was a prologue, but anyway I've been working on this for a while but I've been doing assignments for school among other things, I've also had other ideas about stories that I could do, but now, I have given you your first official chapter of The Jinchūriki! I will try to be quicker with the new chapter releases**

**Next chapter: Goodbyes & Hellos' (Beware the timeskip!)**

**S.t.K signing off!**


End file.
